


Late Nights

by FlameElement



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameElement/pseuds/FlameElement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki tries to stay up and wait for Saruhiko. Crap summary. Established Sarumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

Late Nights  
Disclaimer: I ,sadly, do not own K/Kproject. It belongs to GoRa and GoHands. 

Yata Misaki flopped down onto his couch with a slight oomph and let out a long sigh 'Stupid monkey where the hell are you?' he thought as he glanced at his watch to see that it said 7:12pm. 'You promised that you would be back early tonight'.   
“Oh well, screw him. I can play video games and eat by myself,” he said feeling slightly angry that he had been stood up. He got up off the couch only to look at the dinner he had made and couldn't help but feel just a little sad, 'I guess I can wait a little longer' Yata thought to himself. 'Yeah, who knows maybe he got caught up with something that couldn't be put off'. The young vanguard nodded to himself happy with his thoughts at the moment. He sat back down and turned on the TV scrolling through the channels he started getting annoyed.  
“What the hell? How is there nothing on?” he yelled and threw the remote. He clicked his tongue when he spotted his headphones beside the TV. 'I haven't listened to music for awhile. Nothing better to do' His mind made up Yata stood up and picked up his headphones walking back to the couch he sat down and pulled them on. Taking out his phone he scrolled through his songs that he had until he came to one he hadn't listened to in awhile. He clicked play and couldn't help but smile slightly. The song was one that Him and Saruhiko had listened to in middle school. Even after they had drifted apart Yata couldn't bring himself to delete it. He put the song on repeat and relaxed against the back of the couch, and before he knew it his eyes were drifting shut and he was asleep his head falling forward to rest against his chest.

Fushimi Saruhiko sighed as he dragged himself upstairs towards his and Misaki's apartment. He knew he was late and that he was going to more likely than not be facing an angry Yata Misaki. He hesitantly unlocked the door and quietly called out “I'm home, Misaki.” He frowned when he received no answer and thought 'He couldn't be that mad at me, Could he?' He glanced over at the clock on the wall and cursed slightly when he saw that it read 7:42pm. He was really late. He had tried to leave early like he had promised his beloved but right when he was about to leave he had been called out to help with questioning a prisoner. Normally he would have refused outright but this prisoner had been particularly stubborn, and as such he had no choice but to do as told. He grumbled slightly as he took off his coat and was about to look around for Misaki when he heard light snoring coming from the living room. He raised an eyebrow as he stepped lightly into the room. He blinked when he looked at the couch and couldn't help but smile a little. On the couch was his little crow. Yata's head was against his chest and he had his headphones covering his ears. Saruhiko walked up behind the couch and leaned forward slightly stopping when he heard the song that was playing. His eyes widened slightly, It was one he hadn't heard in years, It brought back a lot of happy memories. He smiled as he leaned forward until his lips were to the back of Misaki's neck. He was placing light kisses there when he heard and felt Misaki mumble a little and he struggled to wake up. Saruhiko reached up and grabbed Yata's headphones and pulled them off.  
“Wake up Misaki. You fell asleep on the couch.” He said softly in the older teen's ear.   
Misaki whined lightly. “Saru? You're home? Welcome back, Saruhiko,” He murmured sleepily as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and leaned back to look up at Saruhiko.   
“Oh, Is that all I get as a greeting?” The swordsman teased. Misaki tilted his head a little to show his confusion. Fushimi smirked a little before he leaned down and connected their lips. Misaki immediately started to kiss back moaning softly. The third in command was about to take it farther when Misaki pushed him away.   
“You're late, monkey.” He said softly.   
“I'm sorry Misaki.” Saru said.  
“Make it up to me,” Misaki demanded, “You stood me up.” Saruhiko walked to the front of the couch and loomed over is lover. He smirked before he grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled him up.  
“Saru?” The shorter one asked looking up at him.  
“You said to make it up to you. So I am,” Before any more could be said Saruhiko picked Yata up and carried him off to the bedroom.   
“Ehhh Saruhiko wait.” Was all Misaki could get out before the door was closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first story I've posted here on AO3 and I have also posted it on my FF.net account flameelement. Enojoy.


End file.
